to_the_moonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ziemia
Ziemia—planeta, z której pochodzą główni bohaterowie serialu, będąca pod niepodzielnym panowaniem Trollestii. Miejsce ciągłych wojen, całkowicie opanowane przez dyktatury. Mimo to, ludzie zesłanie z Ziemi na Księżyc traktują jako najcięższą karę. Historia Na podbój Europy A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away Znaczenia i pochodzenia tych słów chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć istniało pewne księstwo. W roku 19xy na świecie wybuchł wielki kryzys prowadzący do upadku Unii Jewropejskiej i zresztą przez nią wywołany. W tym trudnym okresie władzę w owym księstwie przejęła okrutna i mściwa Trollestia, która niczym Aleksander Wielki, Napoleon i Hitler postanowiła podbić świat. W tym celu utworzyła w Trolluniu Elitarną Dywizję Moherowych Beretów, słynących z bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, zapału do walki i okrucieństwa. Za jej pomocą opanowała najpierw Kujawsko-Pomorskie, potem Warmińsko-Mazurskie (dobrze im tak!), a na końcu całą Polskę. Niestety, brakowało jej broni, lecz jak mawiał słynny generał Taknaprawdęnieistniałem "Kijami zdobędziemy karabiny, a karabinami armaty!". Niestety, kijów też zabrakło, więc Trollestia, wykorzystując niewolniczą pracę pięcioletnich dzieci wysoko wykwalifikowanych robotników w młodym wieku, założyła zakłady zbrojeniowe Trollum w Mrągowie, gdzie zaczęto produkować takie słynne maszyny jak bombowiec B-666, myśliwce TiM-27 MohrumTrollestian i Molestiowicz, a w miejscowej stoczni nad jeziorem zaczęto nawet budować lotniskowce klasy "Trollestia" i atomowe okręty podwodne typu "Первый Красный Октябрь". Z tymi siłami Trollestia podbiła z łatwością szczątki Unii Jewropejskiej stając się władczynią całej Europy. Pochód jej armii znaczyła krew, pot, ból i łzy zabijanych, gwałconych, okaleczanych ludzi i okradanych żydów. Po serii zwycięstw Trollestia postanowiła powielić błąd genialny, choć nieudany manewr Napoleona i Hitlera i uderzyła na Rosję. Na podbój Świata W przeciwieństwie do Napoleona i Hitlera Trollestia miała jednak szczęście, ponieważ z powodu globalnego ocieplenia tym razem w Rosji nie było zimy. W ten sposób Trollestia stworzyła Imperium Eurazjatyckie. Dzięki rosyjskim surowcom zdobyła mnóstwo kasy, za którą kupiła biedne państwa afrykańskie i Haiti - najbiedniejsze państwo Ameryki. Natychmiast wysłała tam Moherowe Berety i oddziały pomocnicze złożone z afrykańskich niewolników najemników, którym za służbę obiecała bochenek chleba miesięcznie (ale i tak nie dotrzymała słowa). Po zebraniu monstrualnej armii na Haiti uderzyła na gniazdo światowego żydostwa i masonerii Stany Zjednoczone, znane też jako the USA (United States of Awesome, jak nazywają ten kraj jego mieszkańcy), tudzież Land of the Free, tudzież Home of the Brave. W owym kraju już od dawna panowali murzyni, którzy przeszli na stronę afrykańskiej armii Trollestii i Stany Zjednoczone znikły z map świata ku uciesze 99,9% ludzi na świecie spoza tego kraju. Narodziny smoka Na Dalekim Wschodzie obudził się jednak smok. Mieszkańcy Korei Północnej byli tak zdesperowani z powodu głodu, że postanowili uderzyć na Wietnam w celu zdobycia zupek Vifon. Nie przewidzieli tego, że na ich drodze stoją Chiny, które jednak zostały podbite przez wygłodzonych Koreańczyków. Los Chin podzielił później Wietnam. Sukces ten Partia oczywiście przypisała sobie, więc postanowiła podbijać też inne kraje azjatyckie. Trollestia uznała to za zagrożenie dla swojej strefy wpływów, gdyż to ona chciała podbić świat, więc postanowiła pojmać Kim Dzong Una i zesłać go na Księżyc. Porwanie się nie powiodło, a Koreańczycy w odwecie zrzucili bombę atomową na Warmińsko-Mazurskie, zamieniając ten region w pustkowie, na którym nikt nie będzie mógł się osiedlić przez najbliższe tysiąc pięćset sto dziewięćset lat (dobrze im tak). Trollestia straciła w ten sposób swój przemysł zbrojeniowy, jego odbudowa w innych regionach trwała kilka miesięcy, a w tym czasie Koreańczycy podbili wszystko to, czego nie podbiła jeszcze Trollestia. Teraźniejszość thumb|Płonąca Ziemia widziana z Księżyca. Ciemniejsza plama w górnej części to Mazury po trafieniu bomby.W ten sposób powstały dwa imperia będące w stanie ustawicznej wojny. Wojna ta przebiega tak, że co miesiąc jedna ze stron przechodzi do genialnej kontrofensywy i obwieszcza, że lada dzień zdobędzie stolicę przeciwnika, ale w ostatniej chwili zostaje pokonana i tak w kółko. Oba kraje regularnie bombardują się właściwie wszystkim co wybucha, tak, że cała Ziemia z kosmosu wygląda jak kula ognia, a śmierć od wybuchów na Ziemi już nikogo nie dziwi. Gospodarka Na Ziemi z powodu ciągłej wojny wszystko jest zniszczone, ludzie zjadają się nawzajem z głodu, ewentualnie zjadają ziemię, która nasączona substancjami radioaktywnymi stała się o dziwo pożywna. Nie sprzyja to długiemu życiu na ziemi - średnio po 20 latach każda osoba albo ginie na wojnie, albo umiera z głodu, albo umiera na chorobę popromienną, a jeśli jakimś cudem jest zdrowa i dobrze odżywiona, to jest zabijana i zjadana przez pozostałych, gdyż prawdziwe mięso jest towarem deficytowym, choć produkuje się jego namiastkę z... w sumie nie wiadomo z czego. Ale to samo jecie w parówkach. Mimo to, propaganda zarówno Trollestii jak i Kim Dzong Una głosi, że Ziemia jest rajem, a głupi ludzie o dziwo w to wierzą. Przypisy Kategoria:Miejsca